Tomorrow Will Be Another Day
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are assigned to another mission to (maybe) bring Sasuke back. But, will this really work out when Naruto is feeling extra emotional?


Heyya everybody! I'm kinda new around here and I'm sorta in-experience so, please review. I'm willing to hear every single cons and pros in this fanfiction. :) Oh wait... Is this the part where I say "I do not own Naruto"? Well, I already said it so... Enjoy!

* * *

It was a lively day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly in the village and all the Jōnins were on missions. That leaves us with two reliable ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto: "The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja." And Haruno Sakura: "Tsunade Number Two."

"Alright, listen up you two! I have a mission for you; it's a B-Ranked mission. Captain Yamato, Kakashi, and Guy are on a three-man mission. I'll have to trust you two to get the mission done on your own. The mission location is around Tenchi Bridge. Since the smart one around here is Sakura, I'll make her the leader of this temporary team."

"Nani?! How come Sakura-chan gets to be the leader?! I was never the leader before, why can't I try it Baa-chan!?" Naruto basically shouted.

Tsunade chuckled before replying. "You'll become the leader once you learn how to calm down, and plan a strategy before attacking. And besides, Sakura is a Chūnin and you're still a Genin."

Naruto sighed and pouted, before Sakura makes a quiet chuckle. It's funny when Naruto and Tsunade both go at it. "Alright, whatever! I'm gonna go prepare for the mission! Sakura-chan, meet me at the village gate!" Naruto said before running out of Tsunade's office, leaving Sakura alone with her Sensei.

"Keep a close eye on Naruto. The Nine Tail's chakra could come out at any time. If it does," Tsunade goes through her files and picks up a few square pieces of paper. "Use these Chakra-Suppressing Seal and put it on his forehead to suppress the Nine Tails Chakra."

Sakura takes the Chakra-Suppressing Seal. "Thank you shishou." Before leaving, the slender-ish figure girl puts her hands on her hips and sighs. "That Naruto, I hope I don't have to use these…" Sakura turns around and leaves the office.

* * *

Naruto picks up the old picture of Team 7. The times those three had were unforgettable, they were pretty much inseparable until that night… Naruto tightens his grip on the photo frame and throws it in his backpack. Now isn't a time to be thinking about the past.

The blonde-haired boy zips up his backpack, and jumps out the windows. "ALLLLRIGHT! I'M READY! YOU JUST WAIT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto snickered at himself. He was in a pretty good mood and ready to maybe bring Sasuke back.

* * *

"You ready to go Sakura-chan?" The sapphire-eyed boy asked while tightening his forehead protector. "Ready when you are." Sakura replied while snapping on her battle gloves. They both ran out of the village gates and started getting ready for a whole day mission.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, all the creatures were calling it a day and the two Konoha Shinobi's were setting up their tents.

After they finished setting up their tents, Naruto went to the river nearby their camping spot and he took out his Team 7 picture.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain somebody."_

_FLASH IN:_

Tears started forming on the edge on Naruto's eyes. No one was watching he couldn't hold it in anymore. He thought of Sasuke as a brother and this pained him to see Sasuke turning out like this.

He then heard some ruffling in the trees. It was a familiar chakra, couldn't miss it. It was Sakura. Naruto wiped away his tears and threw on his fake smile.

"Sakura-chaaaan! I know you're up there!" Naruto said while laughing. "Haha! I guess you've found me." Sakura admitted while jumping off of the tree. She knew that Naruto has been crying… She just didn't want to mention it.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his neck in the typical 'Naruto style.' "So, ya need anything Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. I was thinking of setting up a campfire and I think we should split up to find some tree branches. Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked and grabbed a small pebble and threw it into the river. The sound of a pebble hitting water is actually quite soothing.

"Sounds fine with me." Naruto took one last look at the 'photo' before Sakura noticed it. "Is that the Team 7 photo?" Sakura asked. Naruto took another look at it and smiled at Sakura. "Yep! I thought maybe we could show Sasuke the photo because this picture holds all the memories we three had together…"

Naruto once again, started to tear up but, wiped it away. He didn't want Sakura to see him like this. "Alright, let's get going!" Naruto shouted while putting on his fake grins.

* * *

The campfire was up and Naruto was star gazing. It beats cloud gazing… Everything was silent no one was talking and the crickets were out. "Do you think we'll get Sasuke this time?" Naruto asked while getting up. This caught Sakura by surprise. How could someone like Naruto ask something like this? She didn't know what to say. It was usually her who asked these kinds of questions.

Sakura up as well, and smiled at him. "We'll bring Sasuke-kun back for sure this time!" Naruto was able to smile for real this time. When Sakura was around, he was able to have some light in his life. "Heh. You're right Sakura-chan! We'll bring Sasuke back… Together! Ya know!" Naruto exclaimed while doing the 'Good Guy' pose.

Tomorrow Will Be Another Day.

* * *

What do ya think? Let me know in the reviews! Chapter 2 will be out soon enough... Probably when I come up with more ideas. I usually get ideas at night. So, stay tuned! :D


End file.
